


Osiemnastka

by Ghost1301



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Baby Werewolves, Birthday Party, Daddy Derek, Drunk Werewolves, Everyone Is Alive, Light Angst, Lime, M/M, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Stiles is Legal, Vodka Makes Werewolves Easier, good uncle Peter tries to breaking bad our little werewolves, i don't know wtf i'm doing
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost1301/pseuds/Ghost1301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic napisany podczas pewnej bezsennej nocy, po kilkugodzinnym oglądaniu Teen Wolf'a, czytaniu Sterekowych opowiadań i słuchaniu elektronicznej muzyki. Niebetowany.<br/>I jeszcze krótki wierszyk, tak na rozpoczęcie:<br/>Party hard, sex on high<br/>this is what the werewolves like.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic napisany podczas pewnej bezsennej nocy, po kilkugodzinnym oglądaniu Teen Wolf'a, czytaniu Sterekowych opowiadań i słuchaniu elektronicznej muzyki. Niebetowany.  
> I jeszcze krótki wierszyk, tak na rozpoczęcie:  
> Party hard, sex on high  
> this is what the werewolves like.

Myśląc o swoich osiemnastych urodzinach, Stiles zawsze wyobrażał sobie zwyczajny wieczór ze Scottem- granie w gry na konsoli, obżeranie się frytkami albo pizzą i przedrzeźnianie Jacksona. Może jeszcze krótka rozmowa z tatą lub podzielenie się urodzinową, czekoladową babeczką z wetkniętą weń małą świeczką, zanim jego rodziciel wyjdzie do pracy na nocną zmianę. Właściwie wszystko byłoby bardziej prawdopodobne- hej, w końcu to Beacon Hills- niż impreza w lofcie Hale'ów, zorganizowana dla niego przez Scotta i Lydię. Kiedy szedł w stronę mieszkania Dereka, klnął rozdrażniony pod nosem. Isaac zadzwonił do niego z jakąś szalenie ważną sprawą, którą tylko on mógł rozwiązać i ściągnął go do loftu, pół godziny przed planowaną mini-imprezą ze Scottem (nie omieszkał go o tym powiadomić, przeklinając wszystkie wilkołaki, wykluczając oczywiście swojego nierodzonego brata). Ale kiedy tylko rozsunął drzwi, jego szczęka nagle zjechała w dół i z łoskotem uderzyła o podłogę. Powitał go głośny okrzyk ''Niespodzianka!''- serio, myślał że takie rzeczy zdarzają się tylko w filmach- i nagle rzucił się na niego tłum ludzi. Pierwszy dopadł go Scott, którego dźgnął karcąco palcem pomiędzy żebra, tuż przed tym jak przyjaciel zamknął go w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Potem Erica chwyciła w dłonie jego twarz i wycisnęła mu na ustach mokrego całusa, mrugając do niego zalotnie. Poczuł, że się czerwieni, ale nie zdążył nawet się za to zganić, bo Lydia wcisnęła mu w rękę drinka:  
\- Krwawa Mary - wyjaśniła - Do dna, do dna!  
Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i wziął małego łyka. Wyczuł mocny smak wódki i soku pomidorowego, ale drink nie był zły. Wypił go jednym haustem i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Nie lubił wódki, od czasu gdy pewnego razu upili się nią ze Scottem, po jego kolejnej kłótni z dziewczyną (naprawę, jeśli dalej tak pójdzie to miał wielkie szanse na zostanie alkoholikiem), a potem przez cały ranek wisieli na zmianę nad muszlą klozetową. Mimo to poczuł przyjemne ciepło, rozlewające się po jego żołądku:  
\- Nasz mały chłopiec stał się mężczyzną! - wykrzyknął Isaac unosząc w górę na wpół opróżnioną szklankę z bladoniebieskim płynem. Oczy chłopaka błyszczały dziwnie i Stiles z mieszaniną szoku oraz przerażenia stwierdził, że jest on widocznie wstawiony:  
\- Święty Boże, co wy mu daliście? - spytał wskazując na Laheya - Czy to znowu jakiś eksperyment Petera?!  
Erica rozchichotana - i także nie całkiem trzeźwa - zaczęła wyjaśniać sytuację, podczas gdy Scott zrobił minę jakby chciał uciec stamtąd jak najdalej. Ta sprawa robiła się dla Stilesa coraz dziwniejsza:  
\- Widzisz, dzieciaku - zaczęła wilczyca, choć tak na prawdę byli w tym samym wieku - Tak się składa, że Peter zna bardzo, ale to BARDZO uzdolnionych ludzi, którzy potrafią zrobić Wilczą Wódkę - dziewczyna czknęła i zaczęła śmiać się, z sobie tylko znanych powodów.   
Stiles zmarszczył brwi, nie zrozumiawszy. Lydia przewróciła oczami, chwyciła go za rękę i wyciągnęła z tłumu. Przewinęły mu się twarze nielicznych znajomych, parę nieznanych mu osób błysnęło do niego uśmiechami lub wilkołaczymi oczami. Mignęł mu też Danny, przytulający się w tańcu do Ethana. Ich poruszające się spokojnie ciała w ogóle nie pasowały do elektronicznej muzyki, którą ktoś najwyraźniej musiał włączyć niedawno, bo nie słyszał jej gdy wchodził do mieszkania.   
Doszli do stołu zastawionego przeróżnymi rodzajami alkoholu, a Lydia szybko przygotowała mu kolejnego drinka. Ten miał kolor dojrzałej pomarańczy, był słodki, lepki i naprawdę pyszny. Co jak co, ale dziewczyna była mistrzynią w tej dziedzinie. Czasem zastanawiał się czy istnieję cokolwiek w czym Lydia nie byłaby dobra:  
\- Wyjaśnisz mi o co chodzi z tą Wilczą Wódką? - zapytał, opierając sie biodrem o stół i obserwując tańczących ludzi. Wypatrzył Scotta, który próbował być tak dobrym tancerzem jak Allison i wyglądał przy tym jak idiota. Jego nogi plątały się i nie wiedział co zrobić z rękoma. Stiles prychnął ubawiony, upijając trochę wyskokowego napoju:  
\- Cóż, to jak zwykle wina Petera - westchnęła Lydia i Stiles spojrzał na nią. Dziewczyna piła różowego drinka i paznokciami wystukiwała na blacie stołu rytm aktualnie granego utworu - Gdy tylko usłyszał, że szykuję się impreza, zaczął zwozić tu całe skrzynki alkoholu...  
-A co na to Derek?- przerwał jej. Wolał nie zadzierać z Panem Wielkim-Złym-Wilkiem.  
\- Wściekł się, a cóż innego? Chyba nawet raz się pobili. A może to były dwa razy?  
Serce Stilesa zaczęło bić szybciej i poczuł, że się poci. Lydia kontynuowała spokojnie:  
\- Derek wyrzucił przez okno wszystkie skrzynki. Łącznie z Peterem.  
Stiles zbladł.  
\- Potem Peter zniknął na kilka dni. Myśleliśmy, że dał sobie spokój i siedzi gdzieś obrażony, ale oczywiście, nie zrobił tego i wrócił zalany w trzy dupy. Zaczął śpiewać ''Locomotion', chciał też zrobić ''body shaking'' , ale padł w półkroku. Derek wezwał Deatona, a on podał mu specjalną mieszankę ziół, które postawiły Petera na nogi.  
Lydia wyjęła z jego ręki pustą szklankę po drinku - nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zdążył go wypić, ale miał wrażenie, że zaczyna lekko szumieć mu w głowie - i wręczyła mu kolejnego. Potem kontynuowała:  
\- Zaczął tłumaczyć, że był u swoich znajomych w Polsce...  
\- Zaraz, chwila, on ma znajomych z Polski? - Stiles uniósł zszokowany brwi - Moja mama była córka polskich imigrantów.  
\- Świat jest mały, Stiles - dziewczyna westchnęła, wychylając na raz kieliszek napoju, trzymanego w dłoni - Podobno polskie wilkołaki potrafią stworzyć taki alkohol, który działa na nich jak na normalnych ludzi. Peter mówił, że to efekt specjalnej metody produkcji i to dzięki niej mają lekko błękitne zabarwienie, ale trochę bełkotał więc nie mam pewności.   
\- I dlatego Isaac jest teraz kompletnie zalany. - dokończył Stiles, odnajdując w tłumie sylwetkę Laheya. Chłopak tańczył bez koszulki na schodach, kręcąc ni to seksowanie, ni to do rytmu biodrami i właśnie zaczął ściągać spodnie, gdy po pomieszczeniu przetoczyło się głośne warknięcie. Nie musiał się nawet wysilać, by odgadnąć, że to Derek. Tłum ucichł momentalnie i słychać było jedynie płynącą z głośników muzykę. Twarz Dereka zmieniła się z ludzkiej na bardziej wilczą, a jego paznokcie wydłużyły się w pazury. Stiles przełknął gulę w gardle i zwalczył nagłą, usilną potrzebę schowania się w szafie - może nawet tej z przejściem do Narnii - znajdującej się gdzieś na drugim końcu świata.  
I nagle na plecy Dereka, w piskliwym okrzykiem, wskoczyła Erica, zaciskając nogi wokół jego pasa i oplatając mocno jego szyję rękoma. Derek zaryczała wściekle i próbował ją z siebie zrzucić, jednakże stało się to niemożliwe kiedy do Eriki dołączył Scott, rzucając się na klatkę piersiową Alphy jak podczas meczu lacrosse'a. Impet uderzenia powalił całą trójkę na ziemię. Kilka osób parsknęło, a w tym także Stiles, nie mogący się powstrzymać. Zabawa jednak dopiero się zaczynała, bo znikąd pojawił się Peter, z półlitrową butelką wódki - tak przynajmniej Stilinski podejrzewał. Starszy Hale szybko odkręcił korek i z pomocą Eriki, przytrzymującej szczęki oszołomionego Dereka, tak by były szeroko otwarte, wlał całą zawartość do gardła mężczyzny.  
Stiles prawie usłyszał jak czas się zatrzymał. Podniósł do ust swoją szklankę z drinkiem i wypił jej zawartość duszkiem. Wymienił spojrzenia z Lydią, która już zaczęła przygotowywać mu następną porcję alkoholu. Jego rozsądek i doświadczenie podpowiedziały mu, że wolałby nie pamiętać tego dnia. Nieważne, że to jego urodziny. Lepiej byłoby żeby z czystym sercem mógł powiedzieć, że nie ma pojęcia co właściwie się dziś działo - na przykład wtedy kiedy Derek zacznie go torturować czy coś - niż udawać.   
Kiedy zauważył, że ktoś wyciągnął telefon i zrobił całą serię zdjęć czwórce mocujących się wilkołaków, poprosił Lydię o dodatkową porcję alkoholu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wilkołaki nie mają Wolvesbooka.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles nie lubił mieć kaca. Bardzo. Czuł jak jego głowa pulsuje, a ręce miał zdrętwiałe. Bolał go nawet tyłek i było mu zimno w stopy.  
Otworzył oczy i od razu zmrużył je, pod wpływem dziennego światła. Cholera, pomyślał, i przetarł twarz dłonią, nigdy więcej.  
Próbował przewrócić się na plecy - aktualnie leżał na prawym boku - i usiąść, ale uniemożliwiło mu to obejmujące go w pasie ramię. Męskie ramię. Niezgrabnie podciągnął się do góry na łokciach i spojrzał w bok.  
Ciemne włosy, zarost. Lekko opalona skóra. Znał tą twarz. Wciągnął ze świstem powietrze do płuc.  
Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Tylko nie Derek Hale.  
Śpiący mężczyzna zamruczał coś, a potem warknął cicho przez sen, ciaśniej zacieśniając ramię wokół ciała nastolatka. Stiles zaczął łączyć fakty.  
Nie wiedział ile wczoraj wypił. To mogło być całe mnóstwo alkoholu, zważając na to jak podle się czuł. Jego pamięć zatrzymała się na chwili, gdy Peter i Erica siłowali się na ręce, a Danny i Ethan obłapiali się na kanapie. Mignęło mu jeszcze mgliste wspomnienie niezręcznego, trochę mokrego pocałunku, smakującego wódką i kłujących w twarz, sztywnych włosków. Tylko tyle.  
A teraz leżał nagi, w jednym łóżku z Derekiem i czuł się lepki, brudny oraz obalały, w miejscu gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Wniosek był więc tylko jeden - przespał się z Hale'm, w dniu swoich osiemnastych urodzin, a jego tyłek tym samym stracił dziewictwo.  
\- Błagam niech to będzie tylko głupi sen, jeden z tych pochrzanionych, które mam, kiedy pójdę zbyt późno spać. - mruknął spanikowany i ostrożnie uniósł ramię Dereka. Wilkołak przewrócił się na plecy, a Stiles odetchnął z ulgą. Wstał prędko, starając się nie robić zbyt dużego hałasu, zaczął szukać swoich rzeczy. Znalazł koszulkę, spodnie i bokserki, a nawet buty, walające się gdzieś przy drzwiach. Jedynym czego brakowało były skarpetki. Trudno, pomyślał, jeśli mam szczęście to Derek nie będzie nic pamiętał i nie przyjdzie mu do głowy, by szukać czyichkolwiek zagubionych części garderoby.  
Ubrał się szybko, wychodząc z sypialni i zszedł na palcach po schodach, przyciskając do piersi swoje tenisówki. Jego serce podskoczyło radośnie, gdy zobaczył, że w salonie jest tylko kilka osób i wszystkie śpią. Świetnie, teraz przynajmniej nie będzie musiał tłumaczyć się z tej krępującej sytuacji.  
Lawirując między rozłożonymi tu i ówdzie ciałami, dotarł do drzwi. Chciał jak najszybciej wyjść już z loftu, dostać się do swojego domu i zanurzyć w morzu wstydu, jakie czuł. Drzwi otworzyły się z charakterystycznym sobie dźwiękiem, przez który włoski na karku Stilesa zjeżyły się (żeby tylko nikt się nie obudził!), ale gdy je zamykał, poczuł jak gula w jego gardle zjeżdża w dół. Założył buty i szybkim krokiem poszedł w stronę windy. Po kilkunastu minutach jechał już do domu, dziękując wszystkim bogom, jakich znał, za to, że jego Jeep wciąż stoi tam gdzie go zostawił. To chyba była najlepsza wiadomość tego dnia.  
___________________________

Przez kolejny tydzień starał się kompletnie zniknąć, nie tylko dla Dereka, ale i dla innych wilkołaków. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Był zażenowany, a gdy jego ojciec zapytał co robił w swoje urodziny, zaczął się jąkać i powiedział, że ma do odrobienia pracę domową, po czym czmychnął czym prędzej do swojego pokoju. Coraz gorzej się czuł, przewracało mu się nieprzyjemnie w żołądku, a gdy tylko pomyślał o jedzeniu, od razu czuł mdłości. Nie mógł też spać, nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Zrzucił winę na stres i zdenerwowanie.  
Pod koniec drugiego tygodnia od TEGO dnia, Scott zatrzymał go po treningu (dosłownie, zatrzymał) przygwożdżając ręką do jednej z szafek. Potem zbliżył nos do szyi Stilesa i zaczął obwąchiwać ją w skupieniu:  
-Dobra, stary, jeśli zmieniłeś orientację, to ja do tego nic nie mam, ale wolałbym żebyśmy zostali tylko przyjaciółmi. I co na to Allison? - spytał Stiles swoim zwykłym, sarkastycznym tonem, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku.  
Po kilku chwilach, Scott puścił swojego przyjaciela, patrząc na niego dziwnie - z niepewnością, konsternacją i mnóstwem niepokoju:  
\- Pachniesz... inaczej.  
\- Och, wiesz, nowy dezodorant, polecam - Stiles wygładził pomięte ubranie i szturchnął wilkołaka w ramię - Ej, nie przejmuj się.  
Scott przeczesał palcami włosy, a potem uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Razem wyszli ze szkoły, kierując się na parking. Stiles rzucił do przyjaciela krótkie ''Cześć'', a gdy ten nie odpowiedział, wzruszył tylko ramionami i wsiadł do swojego Jeepa. Wrzucił bieg wsteczny, wycofał i, pogłaśniając radio na piosence Fall Out Boy, wyjechał na ulicę. 

_______________________

\- Deaton, czy mogę o czymś z tobą porozmawiać? - spytał niepewnie Scott, czyszcząc dokładnie narzędzia po ostatnim zabiegu.  
\- Oczywiście, postaram się pomóc - Scott przełknął głośno ślinę, odkładając skalpel na miejsce. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się zdecydować jak zacząć:  
\- Czy wilkołak może mieć dziecko z człowiekiem? - powiedział szybko po chwili, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się trochę. Spuścił głowę, chcąc ukryć swoje zawstydzenie. Czekał na odpowiedź, ale milczenie doktora przedłużało się. W końcu usłyszał jego kroki, a potem poczuł także ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Gdy podniósł głowę, oczy Alana ciskały w niego piorunami. Mimo to, głos Deatona był spokojny i opanowany ja zwykle:  
\- Czy Allison jest w ciąży? - spytał, wciąż intensywnie wpatrując się w twarz Scotta.  
\- Co?! Nie, na litość boską, nie!  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Oczywiście!  
Deaton jakby na chwilę odetchnął z ulgą, a potem zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jeśli nie chodzi o Allison, to czemu pytasz?  
Scott westchnął ciężko i potarł twarz dłonią. Alan ukląkł przy nim, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu, tym razem nie ściskając go jednak, a dodając odwagi.  
\- Nie wiem, chodzi o to że... Stiles od jakiegoś czasu jest bardzo dziwny, znaczy, dziwniejszy niż normalnie. Nie je, mniej śpi, ciągle się denerwuje. Chciałem z nim pogadać, ale ten zapach, on pachnie inaczej. Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć.  
Poplątał się w słowach, nie wiedząc jak ująć o co mu chodzi. Stiles wiedziałby co powiedzieć, ale problem polegał na tym że chodziło właśnie o niego.  
\- Sądzisz, że jest w ciąży?  
Wilkołak ukrył twarz w dłoniach i milczał chwilę. Te przepuszczenia był niedorzeczne, ale...  
Scott podniósł głowę i spojrzał na doktora. Jego głos był odrobinę pewniejszy, bo zaczął przekonywać się o tego, co wyczuł kilka godzin temu w szatni:  
\- Tak. Tylko że to było coś jeszcze. Stiles wciąż pachniał sobą, swoim domem i wszystkim tym co zwykle, ale było w nim też coś innego, nowego. Jakby jego zapach podzielił się na dwa, tylko że ten drugi siedział gdzieś w środku niego.  
Deaton pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową, analizując wszystko co usłyszał i starając się sformułować rozsądny wniosek. W końcu wstał, poszedł do swojego gabinetu po kluczyki do samochodu i, chwytając kurtkę, rzucił do Scotta:  
\- Musimy jechać do Stilesa. Teraz.

________________________

Stiles robił właśnie kolację dla swojego taty, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Wytarł przybrudzone dłonie w ścierkę, wychodząc kuchni, a gdy dzwonienie nasiliło się, rozdrażniony krzyknął ''Idę!''. Spodziewał się Scotta alb ojca, który znów zapomniał kluczy, ale to kogo zobaczył, sprawiło że zrobił krok w tył.  
W progu stał nie kto inny jak Derek Hale.  
Warczący na niego Derek Hale.  
Ściskający w jednej ręce jego skarpetki.  
Nie wiedział już czy było to zabawne czy straszne, jednak patrząc na twarz mężczyzny, bardziej skłaniał się ku temu drugiemu.  
\- Derek! Jak miło cię wiedzieć! Gdybym wiedział, że wpadniesz, zrobiłbym więcej sałatki! - paplał nerwowo, starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał zwyczajnie. Wcale nie było tak, że jego serce prawie wyskakiwało z piersi. Wcale.  
Z gardła Hale'a wyrwało się niskie warknięcie, kiedy postąpił naprzód, za ciągle cofającym się nastolatkiem. Już nie żyje, pomyślał Stiles, potykając się o fotel w salonie - nie wiedział, nawet że dotarł aż tak daleko - i lądując twardo na tyłku.  
Długo sobie nie poleżał, bo Derek pochylił się nad nim i podciągnął do góry za koszulkę z Wonder Woman.  
\- Może z łaski swojej wyjaśniłbyś mi, co twoje skarpetki robiły pod moim łóżkiem i dlaczego moja sypialnia, jakimś dziwnym trafem, pachniała tobą przez tydzień?!  
Mam przerąbane, pomyślał Stiles, próbując wyrwać się wilkołakowi. Kompletnie, nieodwracalnie przerąbane.  
Już miał rzucić jakimś ciętym, sarkastycznym komentarzem, gdy nagle za plecami Hale'a pojawił się Scott i odciągnął go od nastolatka. Potem zobaczył też Deatona, który tłumaczył coś cicho Derekowi.  
Poczuł jak nogi robią mu się miękkie i musiał podeprzeć się o oparcie kanapy, żeby nie upaść. Zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie, a potem upadł i stracił przytomność.  
Ostatnim co zapamiętał był pobladła, zszokowana twarz Dereka.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy był mały, wierzył w magię. We wróżki, trolle, elfy mieszkające wysoko w koronach drzew. Potem wyrósł z tego, ale jego wiara w nadnaturalne istoty odrodziła się trochę gdy nagle jego najlepszy przyjaciel stał się wilkołakiem. Tak więc, mógł powiedzieć że jest otwarty na nowe wiadomości. Jednak to że zaszedł w ciążę (męską!) z najbardziej ponurym alfą na świecie, tylko po jednym razie, wychodziło poza jego standardy.  
Tak więc siedział zszokowany od pięciu minut, wbijając wzrok w ścianę przed nim i zastanawiając się co właściwie się dzieje. Jego życie było już dostatecznie skomplikowane, a facet z ciężarnym brzuchem nie był widokiem jakie spotyka się codziennie w warzywniaku. I co ze szkołą? To ostatni rok, nie może po prostu zrobić sobie przerwy. Jak by się wytłumaczył? Co ma niby powiedzieć tacie? Ma urodzić czy nie, a jeśli tak to jakim cudem? Jak to się w ogóle stało, że zaciążył? I co na to wszystko powie Derek?  
Scott usiadł obok niego i objął go ramieniem. Dotyk przyjaciela sprawił że otrząsnął się myśli i odnalazł wzrokiem Deatona, który siedział w fotelu obok. Mina lekarza nie zdradzała nic. Stiles przełknął gulę, tworzącą mu się w gardle, i spojrzał na Dereka.  
Alfa siedział na drugim fotelu, oddychając ciężko. Nastolatek nie wiedział czy to z powodu szoku, czy mężczyzna po prostu starał się pohamować swoją wściekłość. Gdy Derek zwrócił swój wzrok na niego, jego oczy nie były czerwone, ale mimo to chłopak instynktownie zakrył brzuch rękoma. Starszy mężczyzna powiódł oczami za tym ruchem i chwilę wpatrywał się w zakryte miejsce. Stiles dałby wiele żeby wiedzieć co myśli. Każe mu usunąć dziecko? A może będzie chciał żeby urodził, by potem zabrać swojego potomka i wychować go na małego wilkołaka?  
Stiles nie był pewny, dlaczego jego mózg nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że dziecko Dereka mogłoby nie mieć w sobie wilka. Może to właśnie ono było przyczyną jego przekonania.  
-Co teraz?  
Scott powiedział, zadając pytanie na które wszyscy chcieli znać odpowiedź. Deaton zaplótł palce rąk razem i spojrzał na Stilesa, by upewnić się czy ten słucha.  
-Na razie musimy zrobić badanie, ale jeśli potwierdzą moje przepuszczenia, wszystko zależy od tego, czy chcesz zatrzymać dziecko czy nie.  
Gula w gardle nastolatka powiększyła się, a serce zaczęło mu kołatać. Zacisnął dłonie na swojej koszulce.   
-N-nie wiem.- wyjąkał i spuścił głowę.- Nie jestem gotowy na taką... sytuację.  
Poczuł że brakuje mu mu tchu wiec zaczął nerwowo brać nierówne oddechy. Wiedział co to, w końcu ataki paniki zdarzały mu się często. Musi się tylko uspokoić.  
Powtarzał sobie w myślach, że przecież jest w porządku, nic się nie dzieje. Ale to przecież nie była prawda. Działo się mnóstwo i nie mógł nad tym zapanować. Nie poradzi sobie z dzieckiem. Nie może brać na siebie takie odpowiedzialności. Nie może zwalać na tatę winę za swoje błędy. Co jeśli powie, że zawiódł się nie nim? Co jeśli się od niego odsunie? Nie może go stracić. Nie może. Nie, nie. NIE.  
Zaczął się dusić, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Scott mówił coś do niego i próbował niezdarnie uspokoić go, paplając bez sensu, zupełnie jak Stiles. Deaton przyklęknął przed nastolatkiem i zaczął mówić, spokojnym, łagodnym głosem.  
-Spokojnie, nie bój się. Jesteśmy tu z tobą. Wszystko jest w porządku i nie musisz się martwić. Oddychaj, Stiles. Oddychaj.  
Po policzkach Stilesa pociekły łzy. Nie umiał, nie wiedział jak. Tak silnego ataku nie miał od śmierci mamy.  
Nagle miejsce Deatona zajął nie kto inny jak Derek. Mężczyzna ujął jego twarz w mocnym uścisku, zmuszając by ten spojrzał mu w oczy.  
-Stiles, wyobraź sobie, że jesteś zupełnie gdzie indziej.- zaczął, w podobnym tonie co doktor, ale jego głos był bardziej stanowczy.- To miejsce w którym czujesz się najbezpieczniej na świecie. Wyobraź sobie, że są tam wszystkie ważne dla ciebie osoby. Uśmiechają się do ciebie, Stiles. Są szczęśliwi, wiedzą że nie muszą o nic się martwić. Widzisz?  
Stiles wyobraził sobie swoją matkę, ojca i Scotta. Byli na polanie, zielonej, piękniej. Pamiętał, że kiedyś zrobili tam piknik, niedługo przed śmiercią mamy. Wtedy nie było z nimi Scotta, ale w jego wyobrażeniu był. Nie mieli już jednak dziesięciu lat, byli już nastolatkami. Jego przyjaciel opowiadał mu o Allison, a jego twarz promieniała szczęściem. Jego tata wyglądał tak samo. Trzymał mamę za rękę- miała na głowie wianek z polnych kwiatów, jej ulubionych. Uśmiechali się do siebie, widać było, że bardzo się kochają. Chciał żeby zawsze tak wyglądali, takimi chciał ich zapamiętać. Szczęśliwymi.   
-T-tak...  
-Bardzo dobrze, jesteś grzecznym chłopcem. Oni wszyscy są spokojni. Nie denerwują się niczym. Kochają cię, Stiles. Nie musisz się martwić, bo zawsze jest ktoś kto cię kocha, rozumiesz? Nie jesteś sam. Nie zostaniesz sam. Nikt się od ciebie nie odrwóci. Nikt cię nie zostawi. Zawsze będziemy cię wspierać.  
Stiles poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna bić odrobinę wolniej, wraz z wypowiadanymi przez Dereka słowami. Głos alfy działał na niego kojąco, sprawiał że zaczął się uspokajać. W końcu po chwili mógł już oddychać normalnie. Spojrzał wtedy mokrymi jeszcze oczami na mężczyznę i wyszeptał:  
-Dziękuje. 

***  
Deaton polecił Stilesowi odpoczynek, więc nastolatek poszedł do swojego pokoju, położył się i po chwili zasnął. W tym samym czasie trójka pozostałych mężczyzn zebrała się w kuchni.   
-Ja ty to właściwie zrobiłeś?- zapytał Scott, patrząc na Dereka. Nie wiedział co ma czuć. To wszystko było zbyt pogmatwane.   
Alfa westchnął i zaplótł ramiona na piersi.  
-Na samym początku Isaac miał koszmary. Budził się w nocy przestraszony, a ja jako alfa, nie mogłem zostawić go samego. Rozmawiałem z nim tak długo, aż się nie uspokoił.  
Scott pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział TAKIEGO Dereka. Tak, wiedział że zrobiłby wszystko dla swojego stada, ale nie wyobrażał sobie go, siedzącego przy Isaacu, gdy ten miał złe sny. Myślał, że był on raczej typem alfy, który wspiera watahę jedynie samą swoja alfią siłą. To poprawiło mu trochę humor.  
-Co zrobimy?- nastolatek zwrócił się do Deatona, który stał obok, pogrążony we własnych myślach.  
-Jutro przywieźcie go na badania do mnie. To wcale nie musi być ciąża, ale mimo wszystko muszę to sprawdzić.  
Scott zmarszczył brwi, a Derek milczał.  
-Jeśli nie ciąża to co?  
-Nie wiem, może to tylko pozostałość po Dereku...  
Nastolatek pokręcił głową i przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to że jego przyjaciel i Hale mogli uprawiać seks. Co prawda, podejrzewał że Stiles mogły interesować nie tylko kobiety, ale nie był do tego przekonany.  
-Nie, znam jego zapach. To nie to. To było inne, jestem pewien.  
Trójka mężczyzn zamilkła i każdy z nich zasępił się nad czymś innym. Scott martwił się o Stilesa, o to jak on to zniesie, jaką decyzję podejmie, co będzie potem.   
Deaton rozważał wszystkie możliwości. Szukał intensywnie w swojej głowie przypadłości, która pasowała mu do objawów nastolatka, ale w jego myślach ciągle pojawiała się tylko jedno rozwiązanie, wyjaśniające wszystkie objawy chłopaka.  
Derek nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Jeśli Stiles naprawdę nosi jego dziecko, on na pewno nie pozwoli mu go usunąć. To w końcu część jego, część Stilesa, nawet jeśli nie planowana. Nie chciałby żeby nastolatek się go pozbywał. Mógłby przecież mu pomóc, prawda? Albo zabrać dziecko po porodzie i wychować samemu. Mimo wszystko bał się tego. Nie miał przecież pojęcia o dzieciach, nie myślał o nich jeszcze, nie kiedy wokół niego sytuacja nie jest jeszcze całkiem stabilna. Poza tym, nigdy nie przepuszczał, że jakiś mężczyzna mógł zajść z nim w ciążę. To było przecież biologicznie niemożliwe. Jak widać jednak, nie do końca.  
-A co z szeryfem?- spytał Hale.  
-Sądzę że na razie nie ma potrzeby go informować.   
-A co, jeśli testy wyjdą pozytywne?- Scott spojrzał na obu mężczyzna, wodząc od jednego do drugiego wzrokiem.  
-Wtedy pomyślimy co dalej. Niezależnie od tego jaka jest nasza opinia, to Stiles ma ostatnie słowo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam nadzieję zamknąć tego fica w trzech częściach, ale nie uda mi się to i prawdopodobnie będzie on przedłużony o kilka chapterów (jeśli wpadnie mi do głowy pomysł na pociągnięcie dalszej fabuły- tak to jest, kiedy angażuje się w pisiont prac na raz).  
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles chodził niespokojnie po łazience, czekając aż test ciążowy będzie gotowy. Serce biło mu tak mocno, że aż je słyszał, na plecach czuł zimne dreszcze. Wciąż nie wierzył w to co robi, co oni wszyscy robią. Deaton, Scott i Derek czekali na zewnątrz, pewnie tak samo zdenerwowani jak on. W jego głowie kotłowały się myśli. Chciał żeby czas mijał szybciej i wszystko zostało już wyjaśnione.  
Oparł się o chłodną, pokrytą kafelkami ścianę i splótł ręce na piersi. W ustach zrobiło mu się sucho. Spojrzał na minutnik, tykający cichutko na szafce. Jeszcze dwadzieścia sekund.  
20...19...18...17...16...  
Zaczął mimowolnie odliczać w myślach. Musiał czymś je zająć, bo denerwował się coraz bardziej.  
...15...14...13...12...11...  
Odbił się od ściany i odetchnął głęboko. Dziesięć sekund.  
...9...8...7...6...  
Chciał zacząć klnąć, ale język wydawał się stać mu kołkiem w gardle. Bał się jak cholera wyniku. Zamknął oczy.  
...5...4...3...2...  
Minutnik zapiszczał głośno, mężczyźni czekający na zewnątrz pewnie też go usłyszeli. Stiles uchylił powieki i spojrzał na niego, nagle wcale nie chcąc poznać wyniku. Kto wie, może tak będzie lepiej? Weźmie pożyczkę, zmieni imię na Eduardo i wyjedzie do Meksyku. Zero wstydu i strachu. Może nawet swój ewentualny brzuch będzie mógł jakoś ukryć. Powie, że ma śmiertelny guz, o.  
Dobrze, to głupie i bezsensowne. I dziecinne.  
Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do szafki, po czym wyłączył minutnik. Przełknął ślinę i sięgnął po leżący obok test ciążowy. Usiadł na zamkniętej klapie sedesu. Chwila prawdy.  
Spojrzał na dwie czerwone kreski, potem poczuł jak jego dłonie zaczynają się pocić, a serce nagle staje. Głowa opustoszała mu niespodziewanie ze wszystkiego, bo tak naprawdę to nie wiedział o czym ma myśleć. Usłyszał jak przez mgłę pukanie, a potem odgłos otwieranych drzwi i podnosząc wzrok, zdał sobie sprawę, że oczy ma mokre. W wejściu stał Scott i przypatrywał mu się, nie do końca wiedząc czy może wejść czy jednak Stiles wolałby zostać sam. Wystarczyło jednak jedno spojrzenie na przyjaciela i trzymany w jego ręku test, by podszedł do niego szybko i zamknął w ramionach. Był jego alfą, to prawda, nawet jeśli ta wataha była dziwna i nieskładna, ale teraz był przede wszystkim jego przyjacielem, przybranym bratem. I musiał go weprzeć.  
Podczas gdy Scott pocieszał Stilesa, Deaton i Derek także weszli do łazienki. Widząc całą sytuację, szybko domyślili się wyniku testu. Drugi mężczyzna poczuł się nagle zmieszany. Nie chciał, żeby Stiles płakał, sam nie wiedział czemu. Po prostu nie mógł znieść patrzenie na niego w takim stanie. Z drugiej strony, chciał być przy nim. Zdał sobie sprawę także z tego, że chciałby być teraz na miejscu Scotta.  
Deaton i Scott wymienili spojrzenia i nastolatek ostrożnie pomógł przyjacielowi, który nie odezwał się nawet słowem, wstać. Minęli mężczyzn w drzwiach, a potem poszli do sali zabiegowej kliniki. Scott poprosił Stilesa, by zaczekał na niego chwilę, a po uzyskaniu najprawdopodobniej pozwolenia (nastolatek tylko mruknął coś niezrozumiale) wyszedł pośpiesznie.  
W korytarzu spotkał Dereka i Deatona, którzy szli właśnie w kierunku sali. Chłopak zatrzymał ich i odciągnął na bok. Zniżył głoś do szeptu i zaczął mówić:  
\- Test wyszedł pozytywny. Stiles jest w... ciąży. Cholera, nie wiem jak mam w to wierzyć, ale jest, widziałem dwie kreski. A ty- wymierzył oskarżycielsko palec w pierś alfy i dźgnął go, a jego oczy stały się nagle wilcze- masz mu pomóc, bo to twoje dziecko. Albo obiecuję, że oderwę ci głowę.  
Derek spojrzał na nastolatka, zdając sobie sprawę że przemawia przez niego alfa. Jego głos by zdecydowany i mocny, nie znoszący sprzeciwu. Dokładnie taki jaki miał być.  
-Myślisz że jestem głupi?- warknął mężczyzna w odpowiedzi i odtrącił rękę Scotta. Nie mógł w końcu pokazać, że chłopak zrobił na nim wrażenie.- Za kogo mnie masz?! Przecież nie zostawiłbym własnego dziecka.  
Nastolatek podniósł ostrzegawczo wargę, niczym wściekły wilk. Potem jednak uspokoił się i obejrzał zmartwionym wzrokiem na zamknięte drzwi sali zabiegowej. Kiedy odezwał się po chwili milczenia, jego głos zdradzał, że myślami jest w trochę innym miejscu.  
-Chodzi o to, czy zostawiłbyś Stilesa.  
*******  
Stiles oparł się o stół i spuścił głowę. Co teraz będzie? Tak, wiele razy zadawał sobie już to pytanie, ale wciąż nie znalazł na nie odpowiedzi. Będzie musiał powiedzieć ojcu, nawet gdyby ukrywał to jak długo tylko by mógł, szeryf na pewno zauważyłby że jego syn ma ciążowy brzuch. Cholera jasna, każdy by zauważył, nawet tak pół ślepa sprzedawczyni ze sklepu niedaleko posterunku, która myliła go ze stojakiem na gazety. Wsunął palce we włosy i przeczesał je nimi, a potem zacisnął palce na brązowych kosmykach. Nie był gotowy na dziecko. Ba, nawet o nich nie myślał! Miał w końcu osiemnaście lat, nie trzydzieści. A teraz wszystko się zawaliło, przez jedną noc, jedną wpadkę.  
Czy to w ogóle było możliwe? Może to przez wilkołacze geny Dereka? I to dlatego teraz nosi w sobie... jego dziecko?  
Stiles przetarł twarz dłońmi. Miał już dość tego wszystkiego. Bał się tego co przyjdzie. Niby decyzja należała do niego, ale czy na pewno? Jak mógł równać się z wielkim, silną alfą?  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuje nic do maleństwa, które rozwijało się w jego brzuchu. Nie przybyło mu nagle instynktu tacierzyńskiego. Popatrzył na swój płaski jeszcze brzuch i spytał:  
-Jesteś tam w ogóle?  
Nic mu jednak nie odpowiedziało, a chciałby żeby tak było. Wtedy przynajmniej mógł uznać, że zwariował i że sytuacja w której się znalazł, jest tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Ale to nie było takie proste.  
Chciałby, żeby mama z nim była. Ona zawsze potrafiła doradzić mu najlepiej. Przytuliłaby go i powiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze i że mu pomoże. Ile by dał żeby znów ją zobaczyć, poczuć zapach kwiatów i świeżej ziemi (lubiła pracować w swoim małym ogrodzie na tyłach domu, który po jej śmierci zarósł, bo nie wiedzieli jak się nim zajmować) albo chociaż usłyszeć. Bardzo za nią tęsknił i zastanawiał się co czuła, gdy była w ciąży z nim. Może na początku też się wahała? Może to przejściowe? Za dużo pytań i wątpliwości.  
Usłyszał jak drzwi otwierają się i do pomieszczenia weszło trzech mężczyzn. Cała czwórka chwilę patrzyła na chłopaka w całkowitym milczeniu i tą ciszę przerwał dopiero głos Stilesa, który wydał im się nagle dziwny, jak nie należący do niego:  
-Co muszę zrobić, żeby pozbyć się dziecka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótki i beznadziejny, ale zarys całej akcji jest, myślę że da się połapać. Jak widać- w żółwim tempie, ale idzie. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodaje te rozdziały z prędkością Pendolino, hohoho.  
> Ps. wygląda na to że niedługo tag ''Everyone is Alive'' może stać się niepotrzebny. Enjoy, dzieciaki, i pamiętajcie o zapinaniu pasów! :))

Derek poczuł, że jego serce zamiera. Nagle wszystko wokół niego ucichło, a może to on sam przestał zwracać na to uwagę? W głowie echem odbijały mu się słowa Stilesa.  
Pozbyć się dziecka. Pozbyć. Się. Dziecka. Jego dziecka, pozbyć. Nie...  
Wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Co zrobić? - spytał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo zaschło mu w gardle. Obejrzał się na Deatona i Scotta, którzy równie zszokowani jak on wpatrywali się w ciężarnego chłopaka.  
\- Stiles... - powiedział miękko McCall, robiąc krok naprzód. Chciał podejść do swojego przyjaciela, może porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy, dowiedzieć się czy wie co właściwie powiedział. Ale zanim to zrobił, nastolatek odbił się od stołu zabiegowego i stanął na przeciwko nich, zakładając ręce na piersi. Wyprostował się i podniósł wojowniczo podbródek, jakby wstąpiła w niego nowa siła.  
\- Słyszeliście. Chcę usunąć to dziecko.  
W żyłach Dereka nagle zawrzała wściekłość. On też miał prawo decydować o maleństwie! W końcu było jego, tak?! I mimo że nawet się jeszcze nie urodziło, wiedział że nie da go skrzywdzić. Zerknął na brzuch Stilesa, a potem na jego twarz i warknął, a jego oczy zabłysły. Podszedł do chłopaka, po czym złapał go za ramiona.  
\- Jak to: usunąć?! Odbiło ci, szczeniaku?1  
Nastolatek wyrwał mu się i zgromił wzrokiem. Jego twarz zarumieniła się od gniewu.  
\- A co stało się z ''To twój wybór Stiles'' i ''Zawsze będziemy cię wspierać'', co?!  
Deaton wymienił ze Scottem zaniepokojone spojrzenia i razem podeszli do kłócących się mężczyzn. Pierwszy zaczął mówić doktor:  
\- Przestańcie, obaj. Porozmawiajmy spokojnie.  
Alfa odwrócił się do niego i obnażył ostrzegawczo zęby, po czym wrócił do przerwanej kłótni z nastolatkiem.  
\- To że masz wybór nie znaczy, że możesz sobie ot tak podejmować takie decyzję! Chyba też mam tu coś do powiedzenia!  
Stiles uderzył go otwartą dłonią w pierś. Jego oczy ciskały w stronę wilkołaka niebezpieczne błyskawice. Żaden z nich nie widział jeszcze chłopaka w takim stanie, tak zdenerwowanego, złego, nabuzowanego. Scott położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, próbując uspokoić go ty gestem, ale nastolatek szybko strącił ją gniewnym ruchem.  
\- Ty sprawiłeś mi już za dużo problemów, ty pieprzony wilkołaku! To moje ciało i mogę z nim zrobić co zechce, jasne?! Nic ci do tego! NIC! Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz dziecka, to zrób je jakiejś swojej nowej dziewczynie, a mnie zostaw w spokoju! Raz na ZAWSZE!  
Twarz Stilesa była tuż-tuż od twarzy Dereka i mężczyzna mógł zobaczyć jak bardzo wykrzywił on ją w złości.  
\- Stiles, proszę... - spróbował znów Scott, próbując odciągnąć chłopaka od alfy. Ten jednak tylko spojrzał na niego przelotnie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować czy go zatrzymać, wybiegł z kliniki w wieczorny chłód.

****  
Scott ruszył za Stilesem, ale wrócił po kilku minutach ze zrezygnowaną i trochę wystraszoną miną.  
\- Nigdzie go nie ma, jego samochodu też nie. - powiedział - Musiał pojechać do domu.  
Deaton kiwnął tylko głową i wrócił do rozmowy, prowadzonej z Hale'em.  
\- Mi też nie podoba się pomysł z usunięciem dziecka, ale nie możemy na niego naciskać. Trzeba z nim spokojnie porozmawiać, a nie krzyczeć.  
Derek przetarł twarz dłonią. Był zdezorientowany i żałował, że pokłócił się z nastolatkiem.  
\- Wiem, ale... gdy tylko o tym usłyszałem, nie mogłem... - mężczyzna odetchnął kilka razy, nie wiedząc co ma mówić.  
\- Cóż, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Ale teraz musimy znaleźć Stilesa. - doktor chwycił wiszącą na wieszaku kurtkę i zarzucił ją na siebie, a potem skinął na dwójkę wilkołaków. Scott wyszedł szybko, nie czekając nawet na pozostałych. Deaton czekał na ociągającego się trochę Dereka, a gdy już wychodzili, zatrzymał go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Niezależnie od tego co się stanie, nie trać zimnej krwi. Wiem, że to może być trudne, ale musisz powstrzymać się od konfrontacji ze Stilesem. Jeśli wszystko przebiega, tak jak myślę, że przebiega, będzie tego potrzebował. I ty też.  
Alfa spojrzał na niego pytająco, nie do końca wiedząc o co chodzi mężczyźnie, i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Później wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Teraz naprawdę musimy się pośpieszyć.  
Poszli do auta doktora i po chwili ruszyli, ze Scottem na przodzie, który jechał na swoim motorze. Derek w ciszy starał się uporządkować swoje myśli, których z każdą chwilą przybywało i które robił się coraz bardziej niespokojnie. 

****  
Szukali go przez następne dwie godziny, ale chłopak jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Najpierw sprawdzili w domu, ale nie było go tam. Dobrze, że szeryf Stilinski miał dziś nocny dyżur.  
W końcu zostawili swoje pojazdy i zaczęli przeczesywać miasto na pieszo. Pytali nielicznych, napotkanych ludzi, czy widzieli jego albo niebieskiego Jeepa, ale za każdym razem otrzymywali taką samą odpowiedź: Nie. Derek i Scott nie mogli nawet wyczuć jego zapachu, choćby najdelikatniejszego. Po Stilesie nie było śladu. Spotkali się przy samochodzie Deatona.  
\- Co teraz? - zapytał Hale. Widać było, że jest zdenerwowany, zaczął się obwiniać. Alan miał rację, nie musiał od razu naskakiwać na Stilesa. A teraz widać efekty jego impulsywności.  
\- Przeszukamy większy teren. - odpowiedział mu doktor - Wezmę motor i poszukam w lasach. Ty i Scott jedźcie szosą.  
Dał im kluczyki, a Derek przytaknął. Nastolatek także to zrobił, ale zaraz zmarszczył brwi:  
\- Ale właściwie to czemu?  
Deaton posłał mu nieprzeniknione spojrzenie.  
\- Wydaję mi się, że musicie porozmawiać.  
Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie, a potem zwrócili się ku doktorowi:  
\- Dlaczego?  
Alan przewrócił oczami. Czasem wydawało mu się, że wilkołactwo odbiera ludziom umiejętność logicznego myślenia.  
\- Ponieważ twój przyjaciel, Scott, jest w ciąży z facetem, który przemienił cię w wilkołaka. A ty, Derek, zrobiłeś dziecko jego przyjacielowi, który nawet jeszcze nie skończył liceum.  
Hale jakby zarumienił się nieco i odchrząknął, a Scott stał tylko z podniesionymi w zdziwieniu brwiami.  
\- Chłopcy, nie mamy całej nocy. Wsiadajcie i jedźcie. Gdyby coś się stało, dzwońcie.  
Alan założył kask, wsiadł na motor i odpalił go, po czym szybko odjechał, zostawiając mężczyzn samych. Otrząsnęli się oni po chwili i w milczeniu zajęli miejsca w samochodzie. Derek odpalił silnik.  
To będzie długa i trudna podróż.  
****

Mieli sobie coś wyjaśniać, ale tylko w ciszy rozglądali się za jakimkolwiek śladem po Stilesie. Ciemność nocy rozpraszały tylko samochodowe światła i, mimo nadnaturalnych zdolności obu mężczyzn, poszukiwania były tym samym utrudnione.  
\- Co jeśli go nie znajdziemy? - spytał Scott, rzucając to pytanie jakby w przestrzeń i Derek nie do końca wiedział czy było skierowane do niego, czy chłopak po prostu głośno myślał. Zdecydował się jednak odpowiedzieć.  
\- Taka możliwość nie wchodzi w grę. Musimy go znaleźć żebym mógł go sprać na kwaśne jabłko i nauczyć rozumu.  
Scott zerknął na niego kątem oka i zobaczył, że mimo groźby w słowach mężczyzny, jego twarz była całkiem spokojna. Dostrzegł też na niej troskę, choć skrywaną i przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, czy aby alfa nie czuje do Stilesa czegoś więcej. Szybko jednak odgonił ją. Derek martwił się pewnie o dziecko, które chłopak nosił.  
\- Chciałbym już go odnaleźć. - westchnął w końcu młodszy mężczyzna, zaciskając mocniej palce na kierownicy. - Mógłby chociaż dać znać, że nic mu nie jest.  
Derek spojrzał na niego, nie mówiąc słowa i Scott wiedział, że pomyśleli o tym samym: co jeśli coś jednak się stało?  
Przez następne kilka minut jazdy nie odzywali się już do siebie, pogrążeni we własnych myślach i zmartwieniach, aż nagle Scott zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Hale prawie uderzył głową o deskę rozdzielczą, ale na szczęście uratowały go zapięte pasy. Znów spojrzał na nastolatka i już miał warknąć, ale zobaczył że węszy on w powietrze, jakby chcąc uchwycić ledwo unoszący się zapach.  
\- Co? - zapytał mężczyzna, także wytężając węch. Po chwili jego oczy rozszerzył się, gdy do jego nozdrzy dostarł tak długo szukany zapach Stilesa.  
\- Jest blisko. - Scott otworzył szybko drzwi samochodu i prawie wypadł, nieostrożnie wysiadając. Hale pośpieszył za nim.  
Zatrzymali się w samym środku lasu, tam gdzie właściwie był tylko on i szosa. Im bardziej zbliżali się do linii drzew, tym zapach ciężarnego chłopaka był wyraźniejszy. Kiedy zauważyli korę zerwaną ze świerków, zaczęli się poważnie bać.  
Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Wystarczyło im jeszcze tylko kilka metrów, by zobaczyć rozbitego na drzewie, niebieskiego Jeepa. Scott krzyknął cicho, a Derek jedynie wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze do płuc. Nie czekali nawet chwili, od razu ruszyli sprawdzić co ze Stilesem.  
Gdy tylko zbliżyli się, zobaczyli że lakier auta jest mocno zdarty, a blacha wgnieciona. Przednia opona była też przebita, a drzwi od strony kierowcy zostały prawie że wbite do środka pojazdu. Razem oderwali je i odrzucili na bok. Stan wozu był jednak lepszym widokiem, niż to co zostali na siedzeniu kierowcy. To sprawiło, że nie mogli się ruszyć, nie byli nawet pewni czy jeszcze oddychają, czy w ogóle mogą. Scott poczuł jak po policzkach spływają mu łzy i musiał oprzeć się od wygiętą maskę samochodu, żeby nie upaść. Cały czas szeptał cicho niezrozumiałe słowa. Serce Dereka ścisnęło się boleśnie w piersi i nie chciało puścić. Chciał przestać patrzeć, ale nie mógł. Miał wrażenie, że spada, z naprawdę wysokiego klifu, wprost na ostre skały, które przebijają mu klatkę piersiową.  
Był tam on, Stiles. Jego głowa spoczywała bezwładnie na ramieniu, cała we krwi, powoli toczącej się z głębokiej rany nad skronią. Oczy miał zamknięte, a twarz bladą. Kawałki szkła z rozbitej szyby tkwiły w jego ramieniu, a szara bluza zabarwiła się na czerwono, choć w mroku nocy ten kolor stawał się ciemny. Najgorsze było jednak to że klatka piersiowa mężczyzna nie podnosiła się ani nie opadała. Zatrzymała się w bezruchu, tak samo jak wszystko dookoła. A przynajmniej takie Derek miał wrażenie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strasznie przepraszam za obsuwę, ale utknęłam na samym początku i dopiero dziś jakoś mnie natchnęło żeby wrócić do tego nieszczęsnego tytułu. Anyway, enjoy!  
> Fun fact: chciałam żeby pan Stlilinski zaśmiał się po usłyszeniu ,,radosnej'' wiadomości o stanie swojego synka, ale uznałam, że to już by była zbytnia patola. Just too awkward...

Niewiele ponad pół godziny później Derek siedział w twardym, szpitalnym fotelu na korytarzu i czekał, bo tylko tyle mu pozostało. Kiedy zobaczył Stilesa... Chryste, coś w nim pękło. To była jego wina, bo nie potrafił normalnie porozmawiać z kimś, kto nosił jego dziecko. NAWET z kimś takim. Deaton miał rację, powinien zachować zimną krew. A teraz nie wiedział ani co z chłopakiem ani z ich dzieckiem.  
Właśnie, ich. Nie tylko jego i nie tylko Stilesa. Powinni byli o tym nie zapominać. W końcu, do tanga trzeba dwojga.   
Derek ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a potem przetarł zmęczone od sztucznego światła oczy. Martwił się cholernie i nie mógł przestać. Deaton powiedział, że lekarz, który operował właśnie Stilesa, jest jego starym przyjacielem i wie o wilkołakach, więc wytłumaczył mu całą sytuację. Zapewnił też, że jest świetny w tym co robi. Mimo to Hale nie mógł pozbyć się nękającego go przeczucia, że coś złego się stanie. Może to jego wilkołacza intuicja zwyczajnie świrowała ze stresu i troski albo ta martwiąca się o wszystko strona jego osobowości po prostu zaczęła panikować? Nie miał siły o tym myśleć.  
Scott chodził po całym korytarzu, nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu. Gdy się czymś zajmował, mógł na chwilę przystopować swoje myśli. Prawda była taka, że wariował, czekając na jakiekolwiek wieści o stanie swojego przyjaciela. Jego matka asystowała przy operacji i wiedział, że to ona najprędzej wszystko mu powie. Gdy tu przyjechali, było kilkanaście minut po dziewiątej wieczorem. Teraz dochodziła pierwsza.   
Szeryf nie wiedział jeszcze o stanie swojego syna, gdy skontaktowali się z komisariatem, powiedziano im tylko że musiał pilnie pojechać na miejsce jakiegoś wypadku. Potem próbowali dodzwonić się na jego komórkę, ale była wyłączona. Zostawili mu tylko krótką wiadomość do odsłuchania. Kiedyś jednak musi się dowiedzieć o tym wszystkim. Na pewno będzie wściekły, będzie miał ochotę pourywać im wszystkim głowy. A jednocześnie nie będzie mógł wytrzymać ze strachu o swojego syna.  
Nagle Derek usłyszał głos szeryfa i podniósł głowę. Zobaczył, że stoi on obok Scotta, z absolutnym szokiem na twarzy. Oddychał ciężko, bo z tego co domyślił się Hale, drogę od windy do poczekalni pod salą operacyjną musiał przebiec.   
\- Co z nim? Dlaczego miał wypadek? Co tu się w ogóle dzieje, Scott?! - mężczyzna wyrzucał z siebie pytanie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego i w tym momencie tak bardzo przypominał mu Stilesa, że coś w sercu Dereka nieprzyjemnie zakuło. Wstał i podszedł szybko, do plączącego się w odpowiedzi nastolatka.  
\- To wszystko nasza wina, panie Stilinski. - powiedział, biorąc głęboki wdech. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Nie wiedział jak ma zacząć tę rozmowę. Kiedyś trzeba było ją zacząć, ale nie sądził, że w takich okolicznościach. Cholera, dwa dni temu nawet nie wiedział, że będzie ojcem... a teraz miał opowiedzieć swojemu przyszłemu teściowi, o tym że jego nastoletni syn będzie miał dziecko z wilkołakiem i tym wilkołakiem był właśnie on. A szeryf miał broń. I na pewno nie przejąłby się utratą posady, gdyby zaczął do niego strzelać, ani pewnie nawet nie sprawą w sądzie, gdyby go zabił. Jego syn był dla niego najważniejszy i Derek doskonale to wiedział:  
\- Co? Tłumaczcie się, teraz! Dlaczego Stiles ma teraz operację?! Co mu się stało?! CZEKAM.  
Obaj stali nieruchomo, milczący, w poczuciu winy. Z opresji uratował ich Deaton, który dołączył do nich. Wcześniej poszedł do automatu na dole, kupić im kawę. Potrzebowali jej, bo noc na pewno będzie długa i potrzebowali pomocy w jej przetrwaniu. Mężczyzna odstawił plastikowe kubki na szafkę z czasopismami.  
\- Najpierw powinniśmy usiąść, szeryfie. To nie będzie łatwa rozmowa.  
Stilinski przebiegł wzrokiem po ich twarzach.  
\- Tylko mi nie mówcie, że ktoś zamienił Stilesa w wilkołaka!  
Scott i Derek spojrzeli po sobie. Gdyby tylko znał prawdę, wolałby żeby jego syn jednak został ugryziony, a tak przynajmniej obaj pomyśleli.  
\- Nie, to nie to. - odezwał się doktor - Jednak nie jest to łatwy temat, a cała sprawa jest zawiła. Proszę się nie denerwować i...  
\- Kiedy ludzie tak mówią, zazwyczaj JEST o co się denerwować! Jeszcze raz pytam: co się dzieje?!  
-Stiles jest w ciąży. - Scott powiedział szybko, a zaraz potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu i zakrył usta dłonią. Cała trójka spojrzał na niego- szeryf z dezorientacją, Deaton z dezaprobatą, a Derek był po prostu jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów. Spiął się cały, czekając na reakcję Stlinskiego.  
\- Czy was kompletnie pogrzało? - zapytał w końcu szeryf, zaciskając zęby ze złości. - Chce znać prawdę!  
Hale odetchnął głeboko i uznał, że czas być szczerym z ojcem Stilesa.   
\- To nie żarty, szeryfie. - powiedział - On naprawdę będzie miał dziecko. Ja jestem ojcem.  
Zapadła między nimi cisza. Atmosfera stała się tak gęsta, że można było ją kroić nożem. Nieoczekiwanie, szeryf poklepał Dereka po ramieniu.  
\- Bardzo fajnie, naprawdę. A teraz pozwólcie, że ja i nasz drogi alfa porozmawiamy sobie przez chwilę, dobrze? - uścisk stał się mocniejszy, niemal żelazny. Mężczyzna pchnął lekko Dereka do tyłu.  
\- Gadaj co zrobiłeś mojemu synowi, ty dupku. - szeryf oskarżycielsko dźgnął wilkołaka w pierś palcem. - Wiem, że to twoja wina. Przeżyłem tą całą historię z Łowcami, watahami, morderczymi stoworzeniami z mitów. Myślę, że dużo rzeczy już mnie nie zaskoczy.  
Gdyby tylko wiedział jak bardzo może się mylić, pomyślał alfa i położył dłonie na ramionach mężczyzny, po czym odsunął go od siebie delikatnie. Deaton i Scott stanęli przy nich.  
\- Najlepiej będzie jeśli wszyscy się uspokoimy. Kłótnie nie pomogą Stilesowi, a dla pana - zwrócił się doktor do Johna - cała prawda może być ciut... przytłaczająca.  
Ojciec Stilesa westchnął i przetarł dłonią twarz, po czym pokiwał głową w milczeniu.  
\- Dobrze, niech będzie. Ale chcę natychmiast dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Bez mydlenia oczu i zatajania czekokolwiek, zrozumiano?  
John i Deaton usiedli na fotelach, lepiej będzie w końcu jeśli to lekarz (nawet jeśli weterynarz) wyjaśni mu całą sprawę. Derek i Scott po prostu stali niedaleko, przysłuchując się rozmowie, która choć prowadzona szeptem, była dla nich wyraźnie słyszalna dzięki wilkołaczym zmysłom.   
\- Ponad tydzień temu Stiles kończył osiemnaście lat - zaczął doktor, Stilinski pokiwał głową - a jego przyjaciele, z tego co wiem, postanowili wyprawić mu urodzinową imprezę w mieszkaniu Hale'ów...  
\- Wciąż nie wiem, co mają z tym wspólnego urodziny Stilesa. - zniecierpliwił się szeryf.   
\- Dojdziemy do tego. - powiedział Deaton, uspokajająco - Wuj Dereka, Peter, przywiózł alkohol, specjalny rodzaj wódki, której wpływ działa także na wilkołaki...  
\- Przecież to jeszcze dzieci!  
John spojrzał karcąco na Scotta, który tylko zaczerwiEnił się mocno.  
\- Nie znamy dalszego ciągu wydarzeń, aż do pobudki Dereka - kontynuował doktor - Scott ani on nie pamiętają dużo, Stilesa jeszcze o to nie pytaliśmy. Później zapytamy innych. Podejrzewam, że Derek musiał wypić wódkę o której wspominałem i to ona jest powodem, dlaczego pański syn jest w takiej sytuacji.  
\- Zaraz, zaraz - znów przerwał mu Stilinski - Nie rozumiem. Derek coś wypił, a Stiles ma teraz przez to kłopoty?!  
\- Nie do końca. Specjalne zmodyfikowanie alkoholu musiało spowodować, że plemniki Dereka zmutowały i podczas stosunku...  
\- CZEGO?!  
\- ... z pańskim synem, Stiles musiał zajść w ciąże. Nie miałem okazji sprawdzić tego na USG, ale sądze, że jego organizm we współpracy ze zmodyfikowanymi plemnikami stworzyły wokół zarodka specyficzny rodzaj macicy...  
\- Święty Boże...  
\- ... która chroni dziecko, tak samo jak w przypadku zwykłej ciąży.  
Szeryf nie powiedział nic i żaden z nich nie był tym zdziwiony, w najmniejszym nawet stopniu. Mężczyzna po prostu siedział w fotelu, wpatrując się w jakiś nieokreślony punkt na podłodze. Derek sam nie wiedział już czy to dobrze czy źle. Jego nerwy osiągały właśnie szczyt Everestu. Chciał, żeby ojciec Stilesa jakoś zareagował, jakkolwiek. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało i przez następne kilka chwil zwyczajnie wszyscy czworo milczeli.  
Nagle obok nich pojawiła się Melissa, jeszcze w stroju, który miała na sobie podczas operacji. Wszyscy zwrócili się ku niej, a szeryf wstał szybko. Jej twarz była zmęczona i zmartwiona, nie wskazywała jednak na to by miała dla nich najgorsze z wieści. Niedługo po niej dołączył do nich także lekarz, który skinął im na powitanie.  
\- Nazywam się Christian Salmon, operowałem pana Stilesa Stilinskiego. Czy pan John Stilinski? A pan to pewnie ojciec dziecka? - powiedział mężczyzna, zwracając się do szeryfa, a potem do Dereka. Gdy obaj przytaknęli, kontynuował. - Nie ukrywam, że jego stan jest ciężki, z trudem go ustabilizowaliśmy. Doszło do bardzo poważnych obrażeń, jedno ze złamanych żeber przebiło płuca. Stiles ma też wstrząśnienie mózgu i złamany obojczyk. Miał także krwotok wewnętrzny, ale opanowaliśmy go.   
\- Jak on się czuje? - spytał Derek, czując że powoli niewielka część jego zmartwień go opuszcza. Stiles żył. Żył.   
\- Na razie jeszcze się nie wybudził. Będziemy go monitorować, ale najtrudniejsze będę najbliższe dni. Jego stan może się nagle pogorszyć, może też zacząć się poprawiać. Proszę uzbroić się w cierpliwość.  
\- A co z... dzieckiem? - spytał Scott, łapiąc się na tym że przygląda się Hale'owi. Nie sądził, że Derekowi aż tak zależało na Stilesie, ale na twarzy alfy wyraźnie można było dostrzec ulgę. Zmieniła się ona jednak szybko w troskę i niepokój, tym razem o jego nienarodzone dziecko.  
Christian westchnął i rozejrzał się dyskretnie, po czym ściszył nieco swój głos.  
\- Gdy wcześniej rozmawiałem z Allanem, powiedział mi o swoich przepuszczeniach i podzielam jego zdanie. Musicie się jednak mimo wszystko dowiedzieć jak najwięcej tym alkoholu. To z czego się go robi lub jak go się robi, sprawia że komórki z których zbudowana jest macica i łożysko, stają się prawdziwą tarczą. Dziecko jest bezpieczne. Widać, że to mały, silny alfa. Rozwija się szybciej niż gdy ma to miejsce podczas zwyczajnej ciąży i to pewnie także zasługa tego alkoholu. Musimy być jednak przygotowani na to że czas rozwiązania nastąpi szybciej, niż pozwalałby na to stan Stilesa. Nie chcę być pesymistą, ale jeśli tak się stanie, jedno z nich... może nie przeżyć porodu.  
Gdyby ktoś uważnie nadstawił uszu, mógłby usłyszeć dźwięk łamiących się serc.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam dla siebie przekonującego wytłumaczenia (oh well) więc po prostu mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba.  
> (jeśli ktokolwiek jeszcze czeka, oczywiście)

Niedługo po rozmowie z lekarzem, wszyscy czekający w szpitalu bliscy Stilesa, zdecydowali że dopóki chłopak się nie obudzi, jedyne co mogą zrobić to dowiedzieć się jakim cudem wódka sprowadzona przez Petera sprawiła, że nastolatek zaszedł w ciąże. Derek i Deaton, przy jawnej niechęci tego pierwszego do opuszczenia chorego, mieli pojechać do loftu Hale'ów i porozmawiać z mężczyzną. Mogli mieć tylko nadzieję, że w czymś to pomoże. Peter mógł przecież wcale nie wiedzieć o ''cudownym'' działaniu alkoholu. Derek jednak, znając swojego wuja, szczerze w to wątpił.  
Jechali w ciszy, nie mając sobie wiele do powiedzenia. Hale wciąż martwił się słowami lekarza. Chciał, żeby Stiles z tego wyszedł. Może i był denerwującym, nadpobudliwym małolatem, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że pomógł jego watasze miliony razy. Ponad to, był też bardzo bystry, zaradny i nawet na swój sposób zabawny. Jednak Derek myślał też o dziecku. Nie wiedział czy zniósłby taki cios. Stracił już w swoim życiu wiele, właściwie całą rodzinę oprócz Petera, z którym i tak nie dogadywał się najlepiej. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego że myśli nad tym jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby maluszek się urodził. Czy wychowywaliby go razem ze Stilesem, obojętnie jak dziwnie to brzmiało? A może nastolatek odrzuciłby dziecko albo nie pozwolił spotykać się mu z nim? Czy to mogło być prawdopodobne?   
Derek z doświadczenia wiedział, że wszystko może być.  
Do loftu dotarli po niecałej godzinie podróży. Hale wysiadł z auta jako pierwszy i, nawet nie czekając na doktora, szybko wszedł do budynku, po czym pojechał windą na górę. Coś rozsadzało go od środka. Obawa? Złość? Otworzył drzwi.  
Peter siedział na kanapie, rozmawiając przez telefon. Gdy tylko zobaczył że jego siostrzeniec jest w domu, pośpiesznie pożegnał się i odłożył urządzenie obok siebie. Na jego ustach wykwitł dobrze wszystkim znany, kpiący uśmiech. Mimo tej postawy, Derek dostrzegł w oczach wuja pewny rodzaj niepokoju.  
\- Coś nie tak? - spytał mężczyzna, wstając. Młodszy Hale warknął na niego ostrzegawczo i podszedł do niego. Czuł wzbierającą w nim złość.  
\- Mów skąd miałeś ten alkohol - wysyczał wściekle, piorunując wuja wzrokiem.  
Brew Petera podskoczyła w górę.  
\- Ten z imprezy? - odezwał się nonszalancko- A co, twoje wilkołacze dzieciaczki potrzebują go więcej?  
Derek złapał mężczyznę za gardło i ścisnął je mocno. Był zły jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, co było wręcz niepojęte, bo był permanentnie zdenerwowanym człowiekiem.  
\- Mów.  
Deaton położył młodszemu Hale'owi dłoń na ramieniu, chcąc go uspokoić. Wiedział, że walka pomiędzy wujem a siostrzeńcem nie przyniesie w tej sytuacji niczego dobrego. Poza tym, musieli dowiedzieć się jak działała wódka  
Derek odetchnął i pomyślał o Stilesie, dla którego teraz musiał użerać się z bratem matki. Zrobię wszystko żeby mu pomóc, obiecał sobie, jemu i dziecku. Puścił mężczyznę i odszedł od niego na kilka kroków, żeby go nie kusiło. Potem skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i zawarczał na wuja. Peter zakaszlał, a potem posłał młodszemu Hale'owi mordercze spojrzenie.  
\- Jak zwykle urocze spotkanie rodzinne - wydusił - Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
Tym razem zamiast alfy odezwał się Alan.  
\- Musimy wiedzieć skąd masz alkohol, który sprowadziłeś na osiemnaste urodziny Stilesa. Wiemy już od Scotta, że pochodzi z Polski. Ale chcemy znać jego skład, sposób wytwarzania, wszystko co wiesz. To bardzo poważna sprawa.  
Starszy Hale zerknął na dwóch mężczyzn jak na wariatów.  
\- I ten tu, o- wskazał na Dereka, który tylko przewrócił oczami - chce mnie udusić przez jakąś wódkę? Gdybym wiedział, że tak będzie nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.  
\- Do rzeczy, Peter.  
\- Okej, jasne. - Hale skrzywił się - To alkohol z Polski, wódka z dodatkiem wyciągu ze specjalnego, baardzo rzadkiego, rodzaju wilczego zioła i odrobiny piołunu. To otępia nasze wilkołacze zmysły i daje odczucie podobne do upicia się. Poza tym, czasem robimy od tego głupie rzeczy, zupełnie jak na ostrej imprezie, prawda, Derek?  
On wie o wszystkim, zdał sobie nagle sprawę młodszy Hale i trybiki w jego głowie zaczęły pracować intensywnie. Wszystko ułożyło się w całość. Peter nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego, jeśli nie miałby w tym swojego interesu. Po co więc miałby załatwiać alkohol na imprezę urodzinową dla grupki nastolatków, do których czuł pewnie jedynie obojętność? Pamiętał jeszcze, że chwilę przed tym jak Erica wskoczyła mu wtedy na plecy, zobaczył że wuj z nią rozmawia. Wtedy nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale teraz zyskało to nowe znaczenie. I to on wlał mu w końcu do gardła pół litra wódki.  
\- Ty cholerny dupku! - wywarczał i zbliżył się do mężczyzny- Zaplanowałeś to!  
Chwycił Petera za koszulę i rzucił nim na przeciwległą ścianę w przypływie szału. Oczy obu zapłonęły wilkołaczą mocą.  
\- Daj spokój! - krzyknął starszy Hale, wstając - Zrobiłem to dla was, idioto! Każdy widzi że robicie do siebie maślane oczy! Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny!  
\- JA MAM BYĆ CI WDZIĘCZNY?! - Derek doskoczył do wuja i przycisnął go za gardło do filaru podtrzymującego, tak mocno że w tynku pozostało wgłębienie w kształci jego czaszki - Niby za co, hę?! Stiles jest teraz w szpitalu, poważnie ranny! Dziecko też może nie przeżyć! I ja mam ci jeszcze dziękować?!  
Źrenice Petera rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.  
\- O jakim piekielnym dziecku mówisz?! Ta wódka chyba pomieszała ci w głowie!  
\- Nie udawaj! Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię, ty gnido!  
Kolejne uderzenie, tynk posypał się ze ściany.  
\- NIE. WIEM. NIC. O ŻADNYM. DZIECKU! - wycedził Hale przez ściśnięte gardło.   
Trwali tak przez chwilę, aż Deaton ich nie rozdzielił. Na wszelki wypadek przytrzymał młodszego mężczyznę za ramię.  
\- On nie wie, Derek. - powiedział spokojnym głosem, zerkając na ponownie łapiącego oddech Petera. - To nie jego sprawka.  
\- No jasne, że nie moja!  
Młodszy Hale zacisnął wargi w cienką linię.  
\- Więc czyja? Jakim cudem w takim razie dziecko w ogóle się poczęło?   
\- Chwilą, czy ktoś mógłby mi wyjaśnić o czym my mówimy? I dlaczego dostaje lanie za jakiegoś bachora o którym nawet nic nie wiem?  
Derek zawarczał ostrzegawczo w stronę wuja i na krótką chwilę obnażył kły.  
\- Pilnuj się, mówisz o moim dziecku.  
\- Co ty... ZROBIŁEŚ JAKIEŚ LASCE DZIECKO?!  
\- Tak, zrobił - powiedział Deaton - Ale problem leży w tym że nie żadnej dziewczynie, tylko Stilesowi.  
Starszy Hale milczał chwilę, a potem wybuchnął dzikim, niekontrolowanym śmiechem, którego chyba nikt nigdy u niego nie słyszał.  
\- Cudownie. - wychichotał - Pożartowaliśmy i w ogóle, ale teraz chce się dowiedzieć co tu jest grane.  
\- To prawda - alfa posłał wujowi niechętne spojrzenie - Stiles i ja będziemy mieli dziecko. O ile oczywiście oboje wyzdrowieją po wypadku.  
\- Co za wypadku?  
Deaton pokrótce opowiedział mężczyźnie całą historię, nie zapominając opisać stanu nastolatka oraz swoich przepuszczeń dotyczących okoliczności, które pomogły w poczęciu dziecka.  
Po wszystkim Peter za klnął porządnie i podniósł się niezgrabnie z podłogi, na którą zsunął się wcześniej, gdy jego siostrzeniec go puścił. Podszedł do kanapy i chwycił telefon, po czym szybko wybrał odpowiedni numer. Od razu włączył tryb głośnomówiący, żeby później nie musieć wszystkiego tłumaczyć doktorowi i swojemu siostrzeńcowi.  
\- Cholerna Natalie - mruknął, gdy rozległ się trzeci sygnał, a nikt jeszcze nie odebrał. Dwaj pozostali mężczyźni przyglądali się jego poczynaniom w milczeniu i napięciu.   
W końcu jednak w słuchawce rozbrzmiał tak upragniony głos kobiety.  
\- Pete? - spytała ze zdziwieniem - Coś nie tak?  
\- Pamiętasz te super-mega-rzadkie efekty uboczne waszej wódki? - syknął ze złością mężczyzna, nie siląc się nawet na powitanie czy chociażby maskowanie swojego gniewu grzecznością - Wyobraź sobie, że mam tu taki przypadek!  
Natalie rzuciła wiązankę wymyślnych przekleństw w innym jeżyku, którego ani Derek ani Deaton nie znali, choć Peter zdawał się tym nie przejmować.  
\- Będę tam jutro rano. - powiedziała z mocą i usłyszeli hałas, jakby już zaczęła się pakować. W tle były też inne, męskie głosy. - Zabieram ze sobą Janka.  
Peter pokiwał głową, tak jakby kobieta mogła go dostrzec.  
\- Okej, dobrze, przydacie się oboje. Czekam.  
Rozłączyli się i starszy Hale skierował wzrok na pytające miny dwóch mężczyzn. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno.  
\- Chyba czas powyjaśniać sobie parę rzeczy, prawda?


End file.
